


Si la guerra nos vence

by ChicaRandom



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaRandom/pseuds/ChicaRandom
Summary: Aang no logra vencer a Ozai y todos deben escapar para sobrevivir. Cinco años después del equipo Avatar se reencuentra, todo ha cambiado, ¿están dispuestos a pelear a otra vez?
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

_**Actualizado: 29/05/20** _

* * *

**Prólogo**

Zuko paseaba por el jardín del palacio, los pato-tortugas que estaban cuando eran pequeños desaparecidos, de seguro por culpa de su hermana.

Habían pasado tres días desde que vencieron a Azula, quien ahora estaba en una mazmorra del palacio; normalmente dormía gracias a un té que le habían dado (porque no era fácil dormir con sus gritos resonando por todo el palacio)

Katara y Zuko vagaban por el palacio la mayor parte del tiempo, o leer algún libro o documento, trataban de mantener ocupados para evitar el miedo y la incertidumbre; todavía no tenemos noticias sobre el resto del grupo.

Ambos estaban nerviosos, no tocaban el tema, pero los dos tenían un plan de escape, sus cosas escondidas en el establo al lado de Appa y dormían en la misma habitación para escapar más rápido.

Mientras llamaba a convencer de que estaba siendo paranoico, Zuko oyó a Katara llamarlo.

-¡Zuko! - gritó Katara, sollozando- No lo controlaron, Aang no venció a Ozai

Le dio la carta que tenía en su mano, a este punto su llanto se volvió más fuerte y Zuko tuvo que abrazarla para intentar calmarla.

* * *

_Katara y Zuko:_

_Vayanse_ _del palacio, Aang no pudo vencer a Ozai. Él irá lo_ _más_ _pronto_ _posible_ _a la_ _Nación del Fuego._

_Sokka_

* * *

\- Nos debemos ir- dijo Katara calmandose

\- Tal vez deba quedarme ...

\- ¡No! - le gritó Katara - Nos vamos juntos

\- Pero alguien debe intentar detenerlo - protestó Zuko

\- Entonces me quedo contigo

\- Katara ...

\- No te voy a dejar solo, nunca

Un sonido resonó por el palacio.

\- ¡Inclinense ante su rey Fénix!

Los dos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, sabían que jamás lo lograrían, solo quedaba una opción.

  
  



	2. Capítulo 1

Un barco de carga del Reino Tierra navegaba por el mar sur de la Nación del Fuego. Cinco años atrás eso hubiera sido extraño, pero con el rey Fénix apoderándose de los cuatro reinos se volvió común.

Así era el mundo ahora, no más guerra, no más divisiones entre los reinos, una época dorada de paz. Al menos así lo veían los líderes y se encargaban de vender esa idea.

El avatar había muerto, al menos eso pensaban todos, la esperanza quedo destruida. Aang reflexionaba sobre el tema mientras miraba el mar, cuyo color azul le recordaba a cierta chica de la tribu Agua. Hace cinco años que Katara y Zuko dieron su vida para ganar la guerra. Según informo Ozai, ambos murieron a manos de Azula cuando la enfrentaron. 

Fue un golpe duro para el equipo, de hecho tanto Sokka como Iroh negaban esa historia, para ellos esa solo era una mentira al igual de la que dice que ellos están muertos, al inicio el resto también la intentó creer, pero al pasar el tiempo se rindieron.

Su bisonte también estaba desaparecido, posiblemente muerto como sus dos amigos, lo que le seguía recordando que habían perdido, él había fallado, no debería seguir vivo.

\- Deja de pensar en eso - gritó Toph a su espalda - Ellos lo decidieron, no puedes culparte de todo

\- Yo no quise matar a Ozai, es por eso que están muertos

\- No, están muertos porque Azula esta desquiciada

Aang volteó a ver a Toph, respiró y dejo salir sus pensamientos.

\- ¿A dónde crees que debamos dirigirnos Aang? - preguntó Sokka subiendo a cubierta con mapa en mano

Un ruido sonó en la cabeza de Aang, un llamado que no había escuchado en años.

\- Sokka debemos ir a esa isla - respondió señalando un punto de tierra frente a ellos

\- Humm...- dijo pensativo Sokka - Es bastante pequeña...y no hay barcos de la Nación del Fuego en ella, pero...¿por qué quieres ir a esa isla?

\- No puedo explicarlo, pero realmente debemos ir para allá

\- Ok...- dijo Sokka dudando - ¡Capitán Jee! Rumbo al suroeste

* * *

Appa bufó felizmente. Podía sentir a su joven amigo acercándose en el barco.

  
  



	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Zuko corría al puerto a toda prisa, había visto el barco atracar cuando había ido a alimentar a Appa. Un barco del Reino Tierra, a veces aparecía alguno en la isla, pero no por eso se fiaba.

Tras escapar del palacio de la Nación del Fuego había tenido que ver siempre su hombro, asegurarse de que nadie los reconociera o los siguiera. Así fue su vida con Katara y Appa durante dos años, hasta que una sorpresa los hizo cambiar de planes.

No pudo evitar sonreír al acordase de la pequeña sorpresa. Lo que una noche de embriaguez puede hacer, pensó.

Ya no eran solo Katara y él, ahora también había un pequeño niño de dos años y una pequeña bebé que había llegado hace unos meses. Ahora tenía una familia y no iba a dejar que la ambición de su padre y la locura de su hermana se la quiten.

Observó cómo bajaron del barco cinco personas: una pareja, dos adolescentes y un anciano. Era raro, esa isla no era destino turístico, solo venían barcos para dejar mercancía, no aceptaban a nadie nuevo (salvo si necesitaban refugio, como había sido su caso).

Se acercó para observarlos mejor, no eran simples comerciantes, tal vez de las colonias. Se separaron en dos grupos y decidió seguir en el que solo estaban el anciano y la adolescente.

* * *

Appa disfrutaba de su comida, como si no haya razones de las que preocuparse, lo que desconcertaba a Katara, porque si desembarcaba un barco siempre estaba nervioso.

Katara si estaba nerviosa, no era común que un barco llegará esta temporada, era esa la razón que Zuko había ido a investigar y ella tuvo que ir a la cueva de Appa con los niños.

Hiro corría alrededor de Appa sosteniendo un dragón de juguete que le había hecho Zuko por su cumpleaños, mientras Izumi dormía sobre la cola de Appa. Katara sonrió al ver a sus pequeños, eran la prueba de que todavía existía la esperanza, e iba a protegerla hasta el final.

* * *

Toph dirigía a Iroh por los diversos puestos, no podía creer lo que sus pies le decían.

-Señorita Toph, ¿por qué avanza tan rápido?, ¿acaso no ibas a estafar a los isleños?- interrogó Iroh

-Alguien nos sigue, alguien que no vemos hace mucho tiempo

Se metieron a un callejón disimuladamente y vieron pasar (o sintieron) a Zuko pasar.

-¡Lee, amigo!- dijo un vendedor- ¿También viniste a investigar sobre el barco?

Toph sintió el corazón de Zuko asustarse.

-No- trató de negar Zuko- Vine para comprar algo para Kia

-¿Antojos?, no me digas que vas a ser padre de nuevo

-Para nada, tenemos suficiente por ahora con dos. Además Izumi solo tiene seis meses.

Se despidió del vendedor y dio la vuelta.

-Sparky, ¿eres padre?, Son raras las vueltas que da la vida.

-¿Eso significa que soy abuelo?, ¿quién es la afortunada?

Zuko se dirigió al callejón boquiabierto.

-¿Tío? ¿Toph?


	4. Chapter 4

** Capítulo 3 **

Aang, Suki y Sokka exploraban los bordes del bosque, la gente los miraba con cautela. No los culpaban, tras la derrota al Reino Tierra la gente cambió, esta isla era un ejemplo.

\- ¿Estás seguro que sentiste a Appa, Aang? –preguntó Suki

-Sí, tal vez este escondido, después de todo, este es territorio de la Nación del Fuego

\- ¿Por qué Appa se escondería en la Nación del Fuego? De seguro Zuko y Katara deben estar atacando puntos estratégicos para vencer a Ozai-dijo esperanzado Sokka

Suki y Aang lo miraron con tristeza, ni Sokka ni Iroh habían aceptado la realidad.

-Les molestaría decirme la razón por la que están en esta isla-pregunto una anciana detrás de ellos-Disculparan mi impertinencia, pero no estamos acostumbrados a los desconocidos.

-No es ninguna molestia, señora-respondió Suki- Estamos de camino a visitar a unos parientes y paramos aquí por provisiones. Es una muy bonita isla

-Pero muy pequeña según el Rey Fénix, por eso muy pocas veces estamos en los mapas. Tal vez sea lo mejor, así no nos incluyen en sus asuntos y ellos no se incluyen en los nuestros.

\- ¿Así que no viene mucha gente por aquí? -preguntó Aang

\- Normalmente algunos comerciantes a vender productos, pero de ahí nadie más. Los últimos que aparecieron por aquí fueron Lee y Kia, muy buenos chicos, pero necesitaban esconderse, menos mal los aceptamos, Kia dio a luz unos meses después de que llegaron

\- ¿Esconderse? ¿de quién? - interrogó Sokka

-Pues de la Nación del Fuego, querido. Creí que lo sacaste por los nombres, Kia es de una de las Tribu del Agua (muy educada, por cierto, nada que ver con lo que pensábamos) y parece que Lee era de la alta nobleza de la Nación del Fuego (aunque no es nada alzado como lo son la mayoría) su relación de seguro era prohibida y tuvieron que huir. Ahora viven en el bosque (aunque igual los vemos por aquí) y tienen dos encantadores hijos. De todos modos, gracias por responder mi duda, son muy amables.

La señora se retiró dejando al trío con más información de la que hubieran pedido.

-Qué charlatana-criticó Sokka

-Pero nos dio buena información, tal vez tengas razón, Katara y Zuko deben de estar aquí- dijo Aang con renovada esperanza-De seguro por eso siento a Appa cerca

-Lo más seguro es que no, oíste lo que dijo, Lee y Kia son una pareja con hijos. Mi hermana jamás tendría algo con Zuko.

-No había pensado en eso- dijo deprimiéndose Aang

-Ustedes están siendo ridículos-les llamo la atención Suki-Obviamente son Katara y Zuko, las descripciones son las mismas y Kia es el nombre de tu madre, Sokka

-Sigo dudándolo- respondió Sokka

-Igual debemos decirle a Iroh y a Toph, vamos chicos

* * *

Encontrar a Iroh y a Toph fue difícil, hasta que los encontraron en un callejón escondidos.

-Chicos tenemos información inútil que darles-les dijo Sokka

-Nosotros también debemos contarle algo-le respondió Iroh

Suki, Aang y Sokka se quedaron quietos y con la boca abierta al ver a Zuko enfrente de ellos.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

El primero en reaccionar fue Sokka, quien se tiró sobre Zuko y lo agarró por el cuello.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? -le comenzó a gritar Sokka

Fueron separados por Toph quien enterró a Sokka dejando solo la cabeza a la vista.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa, idiota?! - le llamó la atención Toph

\- ¡Él embarazó a mi hermana!

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - respondió Zuko recuperándose del susto

-Nos lo dijo una señora con la que hablamos- respondió lanzándole una mirada asesina

-Vieja chismosa- susurró entre dientes Zuko

-Creo que será mejor calmarnos-sugirió Suki

-Estoy de acuerdo- apoyó Aang

Se había alejado de la discusión por la mención de Katara, pero ganó la curiosidad.

-Zuko, ¿y Appa?, ¿Qué pasó hace cinco años?

-Será mejor que hablemos esto en otra parte- respondió sombríamente- Síganme. Y Toph ... Saca a Sokka de ahí

* * *

El grupo caminaba por el bosque siguiendo a Zuko. Iroh y Toph iban detrás de él conversando alegremente, Suki dijo de calmar a Sokka que estaba refunfuñando. Aang se necesitó atrás apropósito, sus sentimientos estaban mezclados, estaba feliz que Appa, Katara y Zuko estuvieron a salvo, pero también tuve celos de Zuko, celos de que Zuko había tenido algo de lo que él nunca ni jamás lograría tener, el amor de Katara .

Sus pensamientos lo mantuvieron alejado del grupo por todo el camino, no quería que los demás se preocuparan por él, ya no era el niño que escapaba cada vez que se veía mal o lo confrontaban.

Llegaron a un claro donde se encontraban una pequeña casa, por lo que escucho de Sokka, aquí vivían Katara y Zuko (también escucho varios insultos al último). Siguieron hasta una cueva camuflada, donde entraron ... y los vieron eran Katara y Appa.


	6. Capítulo 5

Katara no podía creer lo que veía, sus amigos y su hermano estaban parados enfrente de ella y al costado de Zuko. Se sintió de 15 años de nuevo, siendo la mamá del grupo, de su familia.

Aang fue el primero en acercarse, había crecido bastante, casi no parecía quedar rastro de aquel niño que se encargó de cuidar cada vez que se lastimaba.

-Hola, Katara- dijo- Cuánto tiempo, ¿no?

Katara solo atino a abrazarlo y llorar. Aang se soltó del abrazo y el siguiente en abrazarla fue Sokka, de ahí se unió Suki y luego Toph. La familia estaba unida de nuevo.

Aang fue a acariciar a Appa, quien no se había movido. Lo lamió y Aang no pudo evitar reír. Se subió encima del bisonte y los vio, en la cola de Appa, un pequeño niño de ojos azules lo estaba mirando fijamente y a su costado una bebé dormida.

Los hijos de Katara y Zuko, pensó. Era notable el parecido físico de los niños a sus amigos. Le sonrió, no podía tener resentimiento u odio, en los años en los que había estado escondido aprendió del dolor, y aunque le causara un poco de dolor enterarse que su primer amor y su mejor amigo ahora estuvieran juntos, sentía también un alivio que estuvieran vivos y lograrán tener una vida lo más normal posible.

Un grito de Sokka rompió el ambiente de reflexión de Aang.

\- ¡Hermana!¡¿Qué magia de la Nación del Fuego te lanzó este idiota para que aceptarás estar con él?!

Un llanto resonó en la cueva, Sokka asustado notó a los dos niños que estaban en Appa, la pequeña llorando a todo pulmón y el mayor viéndolo con lo que parecía miedo.

-Tranquila, mi niña- dijo Zuko cogiendo en brazos a Izumi y tocando la cabeza a Hiro-Es solo su tío Sokka que no sabe guardar la compostura

Katara se recuperó del shock para ver a sus hijos, una que todavía no se calmaba por completo y el otro que se escondía detrás de las piernas de su padre.

-Calma, mis niños- dijo tomando en brazos a Izumi para luego agacharse para ver mejor a Hiro- No les hará nada, solo está un poquito alterado, nada más

-Buen trabajo, tarado-comentó Toph-Aún no te conocen y ya los estas asustando

Sokka no sabía que hacer o que sentir. Su hermana mayor había crecido y era madre (ahora de sus propios hijos), cuando la buscaban se había olvidado tomar en cuenta de que para ella también pasó el tiempo.

Se acercó lentamente a sus sobrinos. El niño se notaba claro que era hijo de Zuko, pero sus ojos eran tan azules como los de su hermana, no parecía tener más de 3 años. La niña era la copia de Katara con los ojos de Zuko.

-Hola- dijo tímidamente Sokka- Soy el tío Sokka, lamento haberlos asustado

-Sokka, Suki, Toph, Aang e Iroh-dijo Katara- Les presento a Hiro e Izumi. Niños, ellos son sus tíos

-Y su abuelo- agregó Zuko refiriéndose a Iroh 

Iroh le dirigió una sonrisa a su sobrino y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Creo que será muchísimo mejor si conversamos tomando el té- indicó

-Sí-afirmó Katara- Vayamos a la casa


End file.
